


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Art Student Vernon, Bad Boy Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cute Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Drawing, English Major Joshua, Fluff and Humor, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Punk Joshua, Roommates to lovers, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Strangers to Lovers, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:23 AM**

To be completely honest,Joshua didn't talk to his roommate Vernon that much.

He knew that the younger was American like Joshua,but that was about all that he knew about Vernon.

Well up until this morning anyways.


End file.
